


За миг до прихода грозы

by Jem_Miller



Series: свет и грозы [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Кто-то хотел обрести могущество, но в итоге оказался только пешкой в чужой игре.





	

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей. Сиквел к «И свет преградит твой путь». Кто пронзил, кем является некий родственник Криса, тот молодец.  
> бета – Riisa.

— Есть ли способность, с помощью которой можно оживить мертвеца? — поинтересовался Бэкхён.

— Хён, ты решил узнать, сможешь ли разговорить и мёртвого? — невинно поинтересовался Сехун. Бэкхён закатил глаза и пнул его не глядя. Промахнулся и попал по ноге Чанёля, который посмотрел на обоих с осуждением.

— Надо спросить у Чунмён-хёна или Лухан-хёна, они лучше разбираются в этом всём, — Чанёль обвёл помещение пальцем и беспечно пожал плечами. — А зачем тебе?

Бэкхён разочарованно цыкнул, но принялся рассказывать посетившую его мысль. О том, что если подобная способность существовала, то следовало бы найти магов, обладающих ею, и тщательно следить за ними. Что стоит Организации — обещаниями или угрозами — заставить владельцев подобной силы помогать им? А уже мёртвые бойцы — это идеальный вариант для классического зла, ведь у них нет ни страхов, ни человеческих слабостей.

О местоположении Хёну так и не удалось ничего узнать за весь прошедший месяц. Это было ожидаемо — человек с такими связями и знаниями обо всех тонкостях работы Министерства мог с лёгкостью затаиться. Самое плохое заключалось в том, что при этом он не прекратил делать _что-то_. Стали пропадать маги — по нескольку раз в неделю приходили люди, чтобы сообщить, что их друзья, родные, коллеги не выходят на связь и вообще как сквозь землю провалились.

А на местах, где пропавших видели в последний раз, неизменно обнаруживались арбалетные болты, словно охотники нарочно оставляли их, желая напугать как можно больше.

Бэкхёну это напоминало похищение Минсока, и от одной этой мысли его передёргивало. В тот раз они столкнулись с действием блокиратора, а теперь Хёну мог создать что-то ещё не менее опасное и разрушительное. В конце концов, блокиратор мог быть только началом или же частью чего-то куда большего.

— Не переживай, узнаем у хёнов, — Чанёль ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. — Но я сомневаюсь, что такая способность вообще может существовать.

— Это уже читерство, — согласился с ним Сехун.

Бэкхён вздохнул. Ответы друзей утешали так же слабо, как и мысль о том, что если бы какой-то маг и владел подобной силой, то он бы уже давно себя проявил, тем самым вызвав волнения в СМИ.

— Надо прибраться, — Сехун вздохнул, бросая палочки в опустевшую коробку из-под китайской лапши. — Иначе Чунмён-хён сейчас вернётся и решит, что теперь можно спокойно мусорить.

Бэкхён прыснул. Молчаливое противостояние Сехуна с их непосредственным начальством длилось уже не первую неделю. Чунмён на его памяти особой тягой к уборке не отличался никогда. Поэтому Бэкхён ничуть не удивился, что в первый день свой регистрационный лист, который должен был лежать «ну вот там, на столе возле принтера», ему пришлось искать около получаса, чтобы в итоге найти его в куче заявлений о пропаже. Весь отдел тогда походил на что-то среднее между складом и мечтой безумного писателя, в приступе вдохновения разбрасывающего повсюду черновики, а в кабинет Чунмёна Бэкхён даже заглядывать не рисковал. Сехун, если верить словам Чанёля, терпел и тихо ругался себе под нос на царящий хаос ещё с момента своего зачисления на работу. А после перевода Бэкхёна его терпение, очевидно, лопнуло.

Самое забавное было то, что Сехун ничего не говорил: он просто долго и пристально смотрел на каждого, кто оставлял на своём столе мусор или клал документы не на своё место. И вздыхал. На Чунмёна он смотрел с особым осуждением, и в конце концов тот не выдержал тяжести этого взгляда и стал прибираться, если Сехун был поблизости. Но всё равно Чунмёну лучше было не давать расслабиться, а то он снова всё запустит.

Они едва успели убрать коробочки из-под еды, как со стороны лифта потянуло аппетитным запахом свежей выпечки.

Бэкхён почувствовал себя так, словно и не обедал.

— Минсок-хён передал, — сообщил Чунмён, ставя на стол Чанёля большую коробку с нарисованным на боках чёрным котом и уже знакомым названием кофейни. Бэкхён заинтересованно заглянул внутрь, пока остальные сотрудники неторопливо подходили к столу. В коробке оказался десяток пирожных, столько же пончиков и три куска торта.

По мнению Бэкхёна, Минсок был слишком добрым — различные вкусности он присылал всякий раз, когда была возможность. А она-то появлялась довольно часто.

— Ты опять ходил жаловаться на нас, хён? — улыбнулся Сехун, и Бэкхён прыснул, глядя как Чунмён закатывает глаза.

После короткого приключения, в результате которого была раскрыта сила Чанёля, очень недовольный Минсок прямо в зале ожидания принялся отчитывать Чондэ за излишнюю беспечность и проворчал что-то про донсенов, которые заставляют старших переживать. На что неожиданно отреагировал именно Чунмён, радостно спросивший: «О, тебе тоже знакомо это чувство?» И тут же принялся рассказывать, сколько седых волос у него прибавилось за годы работы с Чанёлем, который при этом даже не удосужился сообщить, что он маг. Это стало началом крепкой дружбы Чунмёна с Минсоком и впоследствии Исином. А также поводом бесконечных подколов со стороны младших.

— Как дела в кофейне, хён? — спросил Бэкхён и потянулся за симпатичным пирожным, которое в последний момент у него из-под носа выхватил Чанёль, не забыв по-ребячески показать язык напоследок. 

— Почему бы тебе не сходить и не узнать самому? — Чунмён пожал плечами и отошёл в свой кабинет, услышав звонок телефона.

Бэкхён проигнорировал вопрос. Иногда убегать от проблем было намного проще.

Он только начал бросать скомканные салфетки в корзину возле стола напротив, попутно перекидываясь шутками с коллегами, когда Чунмён вернулся, хмурый и очень серьёзный.

— Вы трое, собирайтесь, — Бэкхён переглянулся с Чанёлем и Сехуном, не предчувствуя ничего хорошего. — Звонили в отдел по связям с общества, сказали, что нашли тело возле реки.

И Бэкхён действительно всю дорогу пытался представить, что могло быть такого с трупом, чтобы нашедшие его люди сразу же обратились в Министерство по делам магов, а не в обыкновенную полицию. Но вопрос отпал сам по себе, стоило только приехать на место.

Это даже сложно было назвать нормальным телом. Это была самая настоящая желейная фигурка человека в натуральную величину, завёрнутая в обычную одежду.

— Хён, — окликнул Чунмёна Сехун, указывая на бирку, висящую на руке человека-желе. Бэкхён тоже подошёл ближе, вчитываясь в надпись на ней.

«Объект 57.  
Способность: контроль воды».

Бэкхён сглотнул. У него не было ни единого сомнения в том, что за этим всем стоял Хёну.

***

Выходные, по мнению Бэкхёна, были предназначены для двух вещей: для отдыха от работы и для решения накопившихся проблем. Если оба пункта можно было совместить, то получалось вообще замечательно. В случае Бэкхёна они и вовсе шли в комплекте. Последний месяц он предпочитал обходить кофейню Минсока десятой дорогой, тем самым лишая себя возможности насладиться особенной атмосферой. 

Просто Бэкхёну казалось, что находиться рядом с Чондэ будет неловко. Просто он всё ещё был немного обижен, наверное. Изначально-то и он, и Чанёль, и даже Чунмён были уверены, что Чондэ согласится работать в Министерстве — в его глазах был неприкрытый интерес, стоило только Чунмёну озвучить своё предложение.

Но он ответил отказом после недели раздумий. В тот момент Бэкхёну это показалось лёгкой формой предательства, и он сделал вещь, достойную подростка, а не взрослого и сознательного человека — начал избегать всех мест, где мог бы случайно пересечься с Чондэ.

Рано или поздно нужно прекращать заниматься ерундой.

Он выдохнул, собрал всю свою решительность и толкнул входную дверь. Над головой мелодично зазвенел колокольчик, и Бэкхён удивлённо поднял голову, припоминая, что в прошлый раз никаких колокольчиков точно не было.

— Новый амулет, — раздался знакомый голос справа, и, повернувшись, он увидел Чондэ. Тот сидел за столиком у окна и приветливо улыбался.

— Что он даёт? — поинтересовался Бэкхён, присаживаясь напротив.

— Одноразовый телепорт, вроде как, — Чондэ пожал плечами. — Исин-хён переживал после ситуации с Минсок-хёном и использовал свой больничный, чтобы слетать в Японию за этим колокольчиком. Он называется фурин, если я правильно помню.

Фурин блестел серебряными боками с нарисованными на них золотыми снежинками. Синий листок бумаги, прикреплённый к язычку, повернулся, позволяя увидеть написанные на нём слова. Бэкхён прищурился в попытке их разобрать.

— «Ты в каждом уголке моих воспоминаний», — сказал Чондэ, проследив его взгляд. — Исин-хён сказал, что это имеет особый смысл, поскольку колокольчик переносит в то место, которое ты представляешь.

— А если ты представляешь вымышленное место?

— Понятия не имею, — Чондэ развёл руками. — Возможно, переносит в похожее?

Их прервало вежливое покашливание.

— Хён, ты не говорил, что будешь не один, — сказал смуглый парень, с робкой улыбкой остановившийся возле столика. — Вам принести что-нибудь?

— Бэкхён, это Чонин, — Чондэ тепло улыбнулся, — и Ли.

Бэкхён недоумённо перевёл взгляд с Чонина на него и обратно. Ещё одного человека, которому могло бы принадлежать последнее имя, он всё равно не увидел. Он был готов предположить, что где-то рядом находится маг с силой, например, невидимости, когда снизу раздалось негромкое фырканье. Бэкхён посмотрел вниз и замер. Из-за ног Чонина осторожно выглядывал полярный лис.

Живой, чисто-белый, настороженно косящийся в его сторону полярный лис.

Кофейня Минсока стала казаться ещё более нереальным местом.

— Ли не любит чужих, — засмеялся Чондэ, когда Бэкхён протянул руку к лису, а тот поспешно спрятался обратно за Чонина. — Он в общем-то никого кроме Чонина к себе не подпускает.

Пока Чонин отошёл за заказом, Бэкхён ещё несколько раз попытался подозвать к себе Ли, но тот не двигался с места. Только смотрел на него, и в его взгляде Бэкхёну мерещилось отчётливое осуждение.

Ли ушёл вслед за принёсшим американо Чонином, на что Бэкхён горестно вздохнул и завёл с Чондэ разговор обо всякой ерунде. С Чондэ вообще было легко, просто и очень уютно, словно Бэкхён и не провёл несколько недель, старательно его избегая. Очевидно, не стоило пороть горячку и вести себя как обиженный ребёнок. 

А ещё нужно было спросить, почему Чондэ отказался — возможно, у него были серьёзные причины, из-за которых работа в Министерстве была невозможной? Но телефон Бэкхёна словно специально выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы уведомить о новом сообщении.

«Ещё одно тело, срочно приезжай», присланное с номера Чанёля, заставило Бэкхёна похолодеть. Присланный следом адрес и вовсе напрягал.

Каток. Общественное место, где почти всегда полно людей. Какого чёрта?

Он быстро попрощался с Чондэ, расплатился и пулей вылетел из кофейни.

До катка нужно было перейти две проезжие части — тридцать шагов, — потом повернуть направо и пройти ещё пятнадцать. Бэкхён не хотел считать, но это получилось само. Кофейня была слишком близко к месту расположения тела, и это заставляло поволноваться, ведь такими темпами однажды и она может оказаться под ударом.

Чанёль помахал рукой, когда он перелез через оградительные ленты, а Сехун, в стороне разговаривавший с перепуганной женщиной, коротко кивнул.

Прямо в центре катка лежала ледяная фигура девушки. Бэкхён бы подумал, что это чья-то искусно выполненная скульптура, если бы не бирка на прозрачной руке.

«Объект 25.  
Способность: холод».

***

— Это совершенно не в моём стиле, — сообщил Крис, открывая свою коробку жареных куриных ножек.

Бэкхён вздохнул. Вещей, которые (якобы) не нравились Крису, потому что не соответствовали его образу, было слишком много. И подавляющее большинство в итоге переходило в раздел «мне нравится».

Крис, в общем-то, и Крисом не был изначально. Но это был тот редкий случай, когда прозвище подходило едва ли не больше, чем настоящее имя. Кажется, единственным, кто по-прежнему называл его Ифанем, был Чунмён. Но Чунмён в принципе игнорировал факт существования прозвищ.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, хён, потом передумаешь, — озвучил очевидное Чанёль, совершенно не замечая, как Сехун перекладывает ему несколько роллов из своей порции суши. В такие моменты Бэкхён понимал чувства Чунмёна, который говорил, что он словно находится в детском саду. И правда, чем не детский сад. 

Правда, лидирующую позицию самого проблемного ребёнка определённо занимал сам Бэкхён. Но его ребячество хотя бы было совершенно безвредным. Кроме тех моментов саморазрушения, когда мысли резко начинали крутиться вокруг Чондэ.

Бэкхён не любил топтаться на месте. Видя свою цель, он предпочитал двигаться к ней, но здесь все ещё не мог решить, как именно ему действовать. В короткий момент после побега Хёну ему показалось, что в действиях Чондэ был явный интерес, выходящий за рамки дружеской симпатии. Но при следующей встрече от него не осталось ни следа, и это сбивало с толку. Идти напролом, или же начинать с незаметных обходных путей?

Он получил лёгкий подзатыльник от Чанёля.

— У тебя опять лицо несправедливо пнутого кота, прекрати, — негромко сказал ему Чанёль, покосившись на занятых едой и беседой коллег и игнорируя смертельную обиду, которую Бэкхён старательно изобразил. — Если ты снова думаешь про Чондэ, то дело не обязательно в тебе или в нём. Иногда люди просто не подходят друг другу.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Бэкхён хотел подходить. 

— У кого тут скайп включен и компьютер ближе всего? — спросил Кёнсу, заглядывая в отдел. Сехун недовольно пробубнил себе под нос что-то про испорченный обед, прежде чем бесцеремонно ткнул палочками в сторону Чанёля, чьи закинутые на стол ноги едва не задевали монитор. Кёнсу закатил глаза и потянулся за своей рацией.

— Чанёлю перешли, хён, — сказал он, после чего наконец отошёл от дверей и обратился уже ко всем. — Его видели.

Бэкхён даже не успел удивиться, как Чанёль отставил еду в сторону, развернул окно скайпа и принял файл, сразу же осторожно нажимая на воспроизведение присланного отделом безопасности видео.

И все вертевшиеся на языке вопросы отпали сами по себе.

На записи был Хёну. Он, ничуть не скрываясь, стоял перед больницей и смотрел прямо в камеру. А вокруг него охотники с перекинутыми за спину арбалетами выносили на улицу коробки с символикой разных лекарственных препаратов. И это, учитывая найденных прежде магов, точно не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

—Эй, — Сехун ткнул пальцем в монитор, привлекая внимание к стоящему возле Хёну человеку. — Это разве не Ли Тэмин?

Бэкхён присмотрелся и поджал губы.

Сын главы министерства Культуры в подобной компании не предвещал ничего хорошего.

***

— Мы не можем просто взять и вызвать его на допрос, — возразил Лухан.

— Почему нет? — Вин раздражённо закатил глаза. — У вас есть видео, на видео есть он, в чём проблема?

Бэкхён потёр виски. Сводный брат Криса был внушительным — размером как два, а то и три Криса, — надёжным, но излишне шумным. И совершенно не понимал некоторых тонкостей.

— Потому что в этом нет смысла, — терпеливо ответил Лухан, подкидывая в руке теннисный мячик. — Это сработает, если с Хёну связан только сам Ли Тэмин. Но если его отец тоже состоит в организации, то сможет предупредить Хёну, когда мы вызовем Тэмина, и Хёну заляжет на дно. Тогда мы его точно не поймаем.

— Куда он заляжет? Он вообще не был похож на человека, который решил скрываться, — Вин посмотрел на него с осуждением. — Мы должны защищать тех, кто нуждается в защите. Если мы упустим его сообщника, то можем потерять возможность схватить самого Хёну, и тогда погибнет ещё больше людей.

— Можно попросить наших айтишников, чтобы они тихонько хакнули телефон Ли Тэмина, — предложил Крис, — тогда мы будем в курсе событий.

— Или в центре скандала, — Лухан вздохнул.

— Так, хватит, — прервал всех Чунмён, — Лухан-хён прав, мы не можем действовать открыто, потому что спугнём Организацию. Вин-хён прав тоже, мы не можем пустить всё на самотёк.

— И? — Бэкхён приподнял бровь.

— Наш отдел будет следить за Ли Тэмином, — отрезал Чунмён, а потом посмотрел на него и вздохнул, — только ведите себя как взрослые люди, пожалуйста.

— Да ты оптимист! — весело крикнул ему Минсок, подходя с последним заставленным чашками подносом. Бэкхён закатил глаза, а потом оглянулся по сторонам.

Вечером в кофейне было на удивление мало людей — всего пара посетителей, не считая их большую и шумную компанию, и работники. За столиком в углу сидел Тао и, под чутким контролем Исина, старался то повернуть время вспять, чтобы готовый кофе в чашке снова стал горсткой зёрен, то ускорить его, чтобы полученные зёрна опять оказались кофе, но получалось с переменным успехом. Чонин, сменивший Тао за стойкой, старательно завязывал свой фартук, а у его ног крутился Ли.

Зазвонил телефон Криса, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. И, судя по его нахмурившемуся лицу, с мечтами о спокойном отдыхе после рабочего дня им всем стоило попрощаться. Бэкхён цыкнул — последняя неделя получалась какой-то слишком богатой на события.

— Позвонили по горячей линии, — вздохнул Крис, договорив со своими коллегами. — В Олимпийском парке нашли ещё одно тело.

В парк отправился Чунмён в сопровождении Чанёля и Лухана, напоследок велевшего всем не засиживаться слишком долго и не думать о плохом. Как будто это могло сработать.

На полпути домой телефон пискнул — Чанёль прислал фотографию. На снимке была рука, сформированная из множества тонких переплетённых между собой лоз, и на висевшей бирке уже знакомым почерком было выведено «Объект 3. Способность: дерево».

Бэкхён выругался. Со всем этим надо было что-то делать.

***

— Он какой-то скучный, — вздохнул Бэкхён, открывая пачку чипсов. Сехун, сидевший на скамейке возле него, согласно кивнул.

— Как будто ты во времена университета был намного интереснее, — раздался в наушнике голос Чанёля, и Бэкхён был готов поспорить, что тот сейчас закатил глаза.

Слежка за Ли Тэмином надоедала и казалась совершенно бессмысленной — парень сначала несколько часов провёл на занятиях по танцам, а потом сразу оттуда с друзьями отправился в парк (и Бэкхён первое время нервно оглядывался, ожидая увидеть очередное тело), где развлекался трюками на скейтборде. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего. А учитывая, что следившие два дня до этого коллеги тоже не заметили ничего особенного в поведении или перемещениях Тэмина, начинало казаться, что на видео он просто померещился, проходил мимо, или это и вовсе был какой-то маг, умеющий принимать чужой облик.

Бэкхён, правда, не был уверен, что такая способность существует.

— Он попрощался с друзьями и пошёл в сторону моста, — сообщил Чанёль. — Сехун, твой черёд.

Сехун вздохнул, встал со скамейки, потянулся и, махнув рукой, неспешно побежал к мосту. Бэкхён был более чем уверен, что там Тэмин встретит очередных друзей, с которыми отправится, к примеру, в клуб. Обычное времяпровождение для всяких золотых детей, которых он немало повидал в жизни. Он выждал несколько минут, прежде чем тоже пошёл в ту сторону. К его удивлению, по дороге к мосту никого не было. Бэкхён внимательно огляделся, пока не обнаружил на деревьях несколько амулетов, сбивающих обычных людей с пути, и всё встало на свои места. А затем он услышал в наушнике громкое «охотники!» от Сехуна и ругань Чанёля.

На мосту действительно было несколько охотников — как раз в тот момент, когда Бэкхён подошёл, Тэмин передавал им непонятно откуда взявшийся пакет и забирал какой-то ключ. Ближайший охотник заметил Бэкхёна и вскинул арбалет, но тот сразу же отлетел в сторону от сильного порыва ветра. Сехун выглянул из-за ближайшего здания и с помощью своей силы лишил оружия ещё двоих, прежде чем дёрнулся обратно, чтобы скрыться от выпущенного болта. Бэкхён поспешно выстрелил снотворной ампулой в охотника, атаковавшего Сехуна. Чанёль наконец-то тоже добрался до моста и с ходу создал несколько огненных кругов, чтобы уже обезоруженные охотники не смогли никуда сбежать.

Бэкхён повернул голову, оценивая обстановку — оставался последний охотник и сам Тэмин, в которого уже целился Чанёль. Тот успел выстрелить в охотника, когда где-то рядом раздался треск, за которым последовала яркая вспышка. Чанёль дёрнулся в сторону, уходя от молнии, ударившей перед самым его лицом.

Посреди моста стоял Чондэ. Сосредоточенный, опасный и на первый взгляд — совершенно незнакомый. Он легко повёл головой, посылая в их сторону несколько молний, мешая прицелиться или подойти ближе, и Бэкхён на короткий миг растерялся. Сехун слева сжал зубы и махнул рукой, посылая в сторону Чондэ предупреждающий порыв ветра. Тот даже не шелохнулся.

Возле Тэмина с негромким хлопком возник ещё один человек, в накинутом на голову капюшоне, и Бэкхён вскинул пистолет, но не успел. Тэмина пропал спустя секунду, после повторного хлопка, оставив за собой чёрный дым.

Чондэ опустил глаза, избегая чужого взгляда. Он повернулся спиной, грозный и ослепительный в свете бьющих вокруг него молний, и Бэкхён выдохнул. Этот Чондэ совершенно не был похож на того улыбчивого и весёлого парня, которого он встречал прежде.

Хлопок раздался снова, и на этот раз он унёс с собой Чондэ. Бэкхён растерянно потёр лицо. Чунмён точно будет недоволен произошедшим.

***

Он растерянно барабанил пальцами по столу, ожидая свой заказ. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял прошедший день, и Бэкхён не был уверен, как ему стоило реагировать. Он считал, что рано делать какие-либо выводы, даже не обсудив ситуацию с самим Чондэ, мало ли какие у того были причины. Чунмён и вовсе предположил, что у того могло просто не быть выбора.

Зазвенел колокольчик над входной дверью, и Бэкхён оглянулся, надеясь увидеть Чондэ, но это был всего лишь Ли, трусцой побежавший прямо к стоящему возле стойки Чонину. Он осторожно потянул Чонина за штанину, и тот удивлённо посмотрел на него, но бережно поднял на руки. Ли потёрся мордой о его лицо, и от этого зрелища Бэкхён не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Они всегда такие, — сообщил Минсок, ставя на стол два капучино и усаживаясь напротив Бэкхёна. Бэкхён, в общем-то, не просил о компании и не задавал никаких вопросов, но Минсоку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы, приняв его заказ, бросить короткое «я сейчас освобожусь». Теперь он выжидающе смотрел, а Бэкхён только молчал в ответ. В самом деле, не мог же он спросить: «Хён, а ты не знаешь случайно, почему Чондэ мог помочь людям Хёну?»

Как минимум, это могло задеть Минсока.

— Я думаю, тебе стало бы легче, если бы ты выговорился, — Минсок пожал плечами, и затянувшееся молчание стало казаться невежливым. В конце концов, хён действительно беспокоился за него.

— Я просто растерян из-за всех этих тел, — нашёлся с ответом Бэкхён. — Мы установили, кем они были раньше, и они все числились в списке пропавших. Я беспокоюсь, что всех остальных похищенных магов ждёт та же участь. 

Это тоже было правдой. Они все беспокоились и делали всё возможное, чтобы хоть как-то выйти на след Хёну или понять, куда переместился Тэмин. Отдел по связи с общественностью, под руководством Криса, тщательно выслушивал все возможные звонки от людей, которые якобы «вот буквально пару минут назад» видели охотников на своей улице. Кёнсу с отделом безопасности отслеживал городские камеры, особое внимание уделяя самым людным местам, пока Вин с помощью своих знакомств старался узнать, не связан ли сам глава министерства культуры с Хёну. Лухан в лаборатории всё ещё пытался понять, что за вещество ввели погибшим магам. Чунмён отправил весь отдел дежурить в местах, где Тэмин бывал чаще всего.

А Бэкхён всё надеялся, что сможет получить ответы на интересующие его вопросы. Но встретиться с Чондэ оказалось куда сложнее, чем избегать его. В академии, где Чондэ преподавал вокал, сказали, что у него выходной, а дома не оказалось никого.

— Ещё недолго осталось, — ободряюще улыбнулся Минсок. — Тао сказал, что скоро вся история с Хёну закончится. У него иногда бывают короткие и размытые видения будущего. Чондэ тебя благодаря этому и спасал неоднократно, Тао его всё отправлял в увиденные места.

Ну, хотя бы на один вопрос у Бэкхёна стало меньше.

***

— Ты слишком много переживаешь, — сказал ему Чанёль во время обеденного перерыва, и с этим было сложно не согласиться. Рабочий день, начавшийся со звонка по поводу найденного тела, и не мог пройти без переживаний. Потому что они снова не справились, не смогли предотвратить очередную смерть, и казалось, что у них вообще нет ни малейшей зацепки. Хёну спокойно светился перед камерами разных больниц — разве только рукой не махал, — но больше нигде его видно не было. Тэмин и вовсе как сквозь землю провалился. 

А потом Бэкхён увидел на руке обугленного тела указание, что способностью этого мага был огонь, совсем как у Чанёля, и в голову закралась мысль, что если бы тот оказался жертвой, то в итоге мог бы выглядеть точно так же. Учитывая, что Хёну они не поймали до сих пор, это вполне могло произойти. Что если он не остановится и продолжит свои эксперименты? Что если однажды пропадут другие — Чанёль, Сехун, Чунмён, Минсок, Чондэ, — и Бэкхён будет находить только тела, уже переставшие быть человеческими, с безликими «объект номер» на бирках? Бэкхён и без того не отличался особой смелостью, а происходящее пугало куда больше, чем любой дом с привидениями.

— Бэкхён, — осуждающим тоном позвал Чанёль, и Бэкхён хотел было ответить, что всё в порядке, но его перебил грохот, с которым распахнулась и ударилась о стену входная дверь кофейни. Колокольчик над ней зазвенел громко и пронзительно, но оберег-дракон был по-прежнему неподвижен — значит, опасность никому не грозила, — и обернувшемуся на звук Бэкхёну стало легче от этого. До того момента, как он увидел, кто стоит на пороге.

Тэмин осторожно придерживал одного из пропавших магов — за дни, потраченные на их поиски Бэкхён, всех уже успел запомнить в лицо, — с другой стороны этого же парня держал Чондэ, а за их спинами стояло ещё несколько десятков людей. И все — уставшие, истощённые и с бирками на руках. 

Бэкхён потянулся за телефоном.

***

— Всех доставили в больницу, где работает Исин-хён, — отчитался перед Чунмёном Сехун. — Дорога прошла спокойно, никаких нападений не было.

Бэкхён облегчённо выдохнул. Самая сложная часть прошла успешно, и можно было не переживать. Людей из отдела безопасности уже отправили патрулировать окрестности, а некоторые из них и вовсе сидели там в зале ожидания вместе с Кёнсу, маскируясь под больных.

— Итак, — Чунмён нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. — Почему нельзя было дать Министерству со всем разобраться?

— Сколько бы вы ещё искали пропавших? — растерянно спросил Тэмин. — Мне показалось, что быстрее будет втереться в ряды приспешников Хёну и самостоятельно освободить магов.

Бэкхён прыснул. «Самостоятельно» Тэмина включало в себя помощь Чонина, который оказался тем самым телепортирующимся магом с моста, и Чондэ. Ситуация вообще была нелепой. После того, как охотники забрали одного из друзей Тэмина — Чхве Минхо, — тот решил самостоятельно узнать, где держат пропавших магов. Скорее всего, если бы Тэмин не был сыном главы одного из министерств, Хёну был бы менее беспечен, но тут амбиции и самодовольство явно взяли верх, обещая, что наличие подобных людей в числе союзников может сильно ударить по обществу.

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе невероятно повезло? — рядом вздохнул Чанёль. — Хёну мог что-то заподозрить, и тогда бы ты сам пополнил число подопытных. Если бы вообще остался жив.

— Я знаю, — Тэмин виновато пожал плечами. — Но в итоге всё же сработало.

— Ради чего вообще были все эти опыты? — поинтересовался Бэкхён. 

— Понятия не имею, он постоянно говорил что-то про власть над миром и про то, что ему нужно быстрее добиться нужного результата, — ответил Тэмин, и Бэкхён вздохнул. Он-то думал, что это только в фильмах злодеи ставят своей целью власть над миром. Оказалось, что нет. По крайней мере, теперь у них была оставалась одна проблема, которая заключалась в поимке Хёну.

— А что с тем магом? — неожиданно спросил Чунмён. — Который сквозь стены проходил, и помогал Хёну. 

Тэмин развёл руками в ответ:

— Я не видел магов среди поддерживающих Хёну людей. Охотники рассказывали, что у него был какой-то последователь, которому тот обещал огромную силу, но в итоге он рассыпался песком, приняв полученный от Хёну препарат.

— Нечего тянуть в рот всё подряд, — пробормотал Бэкхён. Кто-то хотел обрести могущество, но в итоге оказался только пешкой в чужой игре. Это было довольно обыденно, но всё равно весьма мерзко.

***

Бэкхён ещё раз посмотрел на время: операция должна была начаться через несколько минут. У Тэмина была назначена встреча с Хёну, во время которой они, собственно, и собирались того взять. Сотрудники отдела безопасности, не задействованные в охране больницы, рассредоточились вокруг моста «Фонтан Радуги», готовые начать захват по команде. 

Но, действительно, когда это у них всё шло по плану. 

— Чунмён-ним, мы не можем пройти сквозь сбивающие амулеты, — услышал Бэкхён в наушнике и сдавленно выругался. Все сотрудники Министерства были достаточно натренированы, чтобы справляться с действием подобных амулетов, и если у них не получалось, то это означало, что Хёну смог их усилить. 

Мост опустел и, когда с него съехала последняя машина, Бэкхён увидел, как Тэмин отступил на пару шагов. 

Вдали показалось множество фигур — охотники ровным строем следовали за Хёну, который шёл вперёд, величественно раскинув руки в стороны.

Слева от Бэкхёна Чанёль выскочил из зоны действия маскирующего амулета, становясь рядом с Тэмином, и Бэкхён, переглянувшись с Сехуном, выругался, но вышел следом.

— И всё знакомые лица, — Хёну притворно вздохнул. — Какое разочарование, Тэмин. Ты мог бы стать отличным козырем, но в итоге связался с дурной компанией.

Бэкхён закатил глаза. Манера разговора Хёну раздражала его не меньше, чем месяц назад. Сехуна, видимо, тоже, потому что он махнул рукой, опрокидывая ближайших к нему охотников.

— А вы всё так же развлекаетесь своей детской силой, — презрительно фыркнул Хёну. — Но теперь я покажу вам, что такое сила настоящая.

Поднявшаяся из реки вода смыла с моста задние ряды охотников, когда очень недовольный Чунмён вышел из-под действия второго амулета. И Бэкхёну показалось, что взгляд, которым тот окинул их с Чанёлем и Сехуном, явно означал «я с вами тремя потом поговорю».

— Как обычный человек может показать кому-либо некую «настоящую силу»? — спросил Чунмён. Хёну неприятно захихикал на это и картинным жестом достал из кармана небольшую колбу с меняющей цвета жидкостью.

— Я потратил довольно-таки много времени на это, — сообщил он. — Немного усилий, и я смог создать вещество, усиливающее способности магов во много раз, пока их силы не становилось настолько много, что она затапливала их с головой и вытекала наружу. Теперь я, собравший эту силу, смогу ею обладать. 

Бэкхён сглотнул. Теперь было понятно, почему найденные тела не были похожи на простые человеческие. Собственная сила магов просто обращалась против своих владельцев. 

— Я бы получил больше способностей, если бы не кое-кто, — Хёну осуждающе покачал головой, посмотрев на Тэмина. — Но это вынужденная задержка, после неё я продолжу.

— Отнимать у других силу, чтобы присвоить её себе? — переспросил Чондэ, невесть когда вставший рядом. — Чего ради?

— Вам не понять, — Хёну развёл руками. — Я должен стать сильнейшим. Единственным магом в мире, который подчинит всех, которого будут бояться все.

— Уничтожать магов, чтобы самому стать магом? Это противоречит здравому смыслу, — Чондэ поморщился.

— Разве само существование магии не противоречит ему? Что вообще в него входит, и где он заканчивается? Когда я обрету своё могущество, то сам буду решать, где истинные контуры здравого смысла.

Чунмён закатил глаза, одним своим видом показывая, как его уже достали все эти пафосные речи, когда Хёну с громким хлопком вытянул пробку из колбы. Из неё повалил густой разноцветный дым, который тот проигнорировал и залпом выпил содержимое.

Бэкхён втайне надеялся, что с Хёну произойдёт то же самое, что и с его приспешником-магом — рассыплется себе прахом и этим облегчит им жизнь. Но, конечно же, этого не произошло. Хёну вскинул голову к небу, а потом резко и небрежно махнул рукой, и появившиеся ледяные копья нацелились в их сторону, но Чанёль сразу же расплавил их несколькими огненными шарами. Вода вокруг Чунмёна образовала кольцо из щупалец, которые, повинуясь его движениям, легко останавливали и поглощали и новые копья, и полетевшие за ними ампулы с блокиратором.

До этого спокойно стоявший Тэмин присел на корточки: его строение начало меняться, и одновременно с этим он обрастал белой шерстью, пока полностью не превратился в полярного лиса. В этой форме он ринулся вперёд и принялся прыгать между охотников, ловко уходя от атак, сбивал их с ног, а Чондэ прикрывал его, умудряясь испепелять болты молниями прежде, чем они попадали в цель.

Бэкхён достал свой пистолет — его сила была совершенно бесполезна в этом поединке, и почему только ему не досталось что-то более полезное? — и быстро выстрелил в Хёну, старавшегося создать из огня что-то большее, чем бесформенные сгустки пламени. Но вылетевшую ампулу снотворного ловко перехватила и смяла пробившаяся сквозь асфальт лоза. А в следующий миг лоз уже стало несколько, и они все атаковали Чондэ, который переключил своё внимание на них.

Тэмин громко заскулил, и, повернувшись на звук, Бэкхён увидел, что из его бока торчала ампула с блокиратором. Он принялся быстро отстреливать стоящих вокруг охотников и совершенно упустил момент, когда ампулу с блокиратором выпустили в него самого.

Впрочем, для него это ничего и не меняло особо.

Чунмён шумно выдохнул и, отметая своим водным монстром охотников от Тэмина, высказал всё, что он думает об излишне самонадеянных донсенах, неудачливых коллегах, оставшихся за границами амулетов, и особенно о пафосных бывших сотрудниках Министерства.

— Чонин! — крикнул Чунмён. — Убери отсюда Тэмина и Бэкхёна, пока они тут не травмировались ещё больше.

— И приведи кого-то ещё, пожалуйста, — добавил Чанёль и отправил в сторону охотников небольшую огненную птицу, которая принялась атаковать их арбалеты. Чонин кивнул, быстро телепортировался и подхватил на руки шипящего что-то Тэмина, тем самым выйдя из защитного круга Чунмёна. В плечо Чонина вонзился болт, следом в его руку попали две ампулы, он резко дёрнулся в сторону, не отпуская Тэмина, исчез и появился возле Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён почувствовал крепкую хватку на своём локте и даже не успел ничего возразить, а мир вокруг него закружился как на карусели. Вокруг мелькали яркие пятна, внутри него словно образовалась пустота, и в следующий миг он рухнул на пол рядом с остальными, прямо перед обеспокоенным Минсоком.

— Исин, Чонин ранен, — крикнул тот, едва заметив кровь и торчащий из плеча Чонина болт.

— Хёны просили помочь им, — обеспокоенно сказал Чонин, цепляясь пальцами за руку Минсока. — Но моя сила после блокираторов начала сразу ослабевать, и я не смогу сейчас телепортироваться.

Бэкхён выругался. Своим ходом быстро добраться до моста не удастся, а потом могло быть уже поздно. Он растерянно оглянулся, и взгляд зацепился за висящий над дверью колокольчик.

— Минсок-хён, — окликнул он. — Можно использовать колокольчик, пожалуйста?

Минсок просто кивнул в ответ.

Он мог успеть до исхода сражения, но не мог привести с собой какую-либо поддержку, кроме магов, которые были в кофейне. И это было серьёзной проблемой. Исин исцелял Чонина и упорно пытался своей силой нейтрализовать действие блокиратора, а Минсок хлопотал вокруг Тэмина, который умудрился повредить лапу своей звериной формы. Оставался Тао, и о его способностях Бэкхён не имел ни малейшего представления. Будет ли его силы достаточно? Или стоит попросить Минсока и Исина отвлечься от раненых?

— Хён, ты время теряешь, — недовольным тоном сказал Тао, дёргая его за рукав.

Бэкхён вздохнул и подошёл к двери, и Тао проследовал за ним, вцепившись в него мёртвой хваткой. Он представил мост, прикасаясь к колокольчику, и мелодичный звон рассыпался по воздуху сияющими песчинками.

Бэкхён посмотрел перед собой — спиной к нему стоял Чондэ, и его молнии метались между охотниками, целя в арбалеты в их руках, рядом с ним Чанёль управлял огненными колёсами, кружащимися между противников, а Чунмён рядом с ним старательно удерживал водное подобие щита. Хёну, стоявший с другой стороны, старался то заморозить эту воду, то испарить её, то и вовсе заставить подчиняться себе. Ничего из этого у него не получалось, но Бэкхён даже удивлён не был: за годы обладания силой Чунмён отточил свои навыки контроля воды до того уровня, когда с ним не мог посоревноваться ни один маг с похожей способностью. Чанёль сразу присоединился к Чондэ, поджигая все арбалеты, которые только видел. 

Тао протянул руку вперёд — часы на ней словно начали сходить с ума, быстро вращая стрелками, и Хёну замер. А потом упал на колени, весь как-то сморщился, закинул голову к небу, и вытекающая из его глаз вода переливалась всеми цветами, смешиваясь с кровью из них же.

Бэкхён покосился на Тао с ужасом.

— Это всё равно бы произошло, я просто немного ускорил его время, — тот пожал плечами. — Первый раз пробую это проделать с людьми, не был уверен, что вообще получится.

***

Бэкхён всё ещё считал, что выходные стоило тратить на отдых и на решение проблем. С решением проблем всё было в порядке — Хёну уже третий день сидел под стражей, состарившийся, ослепший и совершенно лишённый каких-либо способностей, кроме «надоесть охране пафосными речами о владении миром». Спасённые маги под тщательным присмотром Исина постепенно возвращались к нормальному состоянию после всех проведённых опытов, а Крис подыскивал нуждающимся психотерапевтов из штата Министерства. Кёнсу и часть отдела безопасности вовсю развлекались допросами охотников, пока Вин с остальными сотрудниками этого же отдела бегали по городу, отлавливая оставшихся на свободе членов Организации. Лухан закрылся в лаборатории, пытаясь понять, можно ли из кучи оставленных Хёну препаратов создать что-то полезное для общества, а Чунмён вовсю спорил с руководством, что его не надо повышать ни за какие заслуги, ему и так комфортно. Но Бэкхён уже знал, что с повышением ничего не выйдет — это был именно тот случай, когда переспорить Чунмёна просто невозможно.

С отдыхом было сложнее. Отдыхать Бэкхён предпочитал в хорошей компании, а его лучший друг сбежал на свидание, которое непременно закончится соревнованием в остроумии, победителем из которого наверняка выйдет Сехун. В кофейню идти не хотелось — Тао загорелся идеей развить способности ещё больше и тренировался на всём подряд. Контролировать эти тренировки у Минсока получалось не так хорошо, как у Исина, и, Тао, пока Минсок был занят заказами, то и дело перебарщивал с применением силы. А учитывая, что Чонин выпросил несколько отгулов, чтобы отправиться куда-то там с Тэмином (и Бэкхён всё ещё не мог поверить, что тот оказался оборотнем, который превращался в того самого полярного лиса Ли), заказами Минсок был занят практически постоянно.

— И что ты тут делаешь? — весело поинтересовался вставший перед его скамейкой Чондэ. Бэкхён прищурился, глядя на него. С планом действий он так и не определился.

— Строю планы по захвату мира, — заговорщицким тоном поделился Бэкхён. — А когда я его захвачу, то непременно перепишу все правила Вселенной и начну с создания контуров здравого смысла.

Он изобразил дьявольский смех, а Чондэ на это только фыркнул и легонько толкнул его колено своим портфелем.

— Злодей из тебя бы вышел никудышный, — сообщил Чондэ. — Лучше оставайся защитником магов. Кстати об этом. Раз уж операция по спасению от Тэмина и Чонина подошла к концу, то не знаешь, предложение работы от Чунмён-хёна ещё актуально?

Бэкхён широко улыбнулся. Ответ на этот вопрос он знал точно — после поимки Хёну Чунмён неоднократно спрашивал у всех окружающих, не передумал ли Чондэ, а то работы хватало, в отличии от людей.

— Двери Министерства всегда открыты для вас, Ким Чондэ, — пафосно сказал он, картинно прижав руку к груди. Чондэ закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку на лице.

— Ты занят сейчас? — поинтересовался он и, когда Бэкхён покачал головой в ответ, предложил: — Там неплохой фильм вышел, не хочешь сходить? 

Хорошо, с приятной компанией теперь тоже всё было в порядке.


End file.
